Pretty Girls Learn to Work it Early
by Music Lover Always
Summary: When she was with him, he was all she ever thought about. When she wasn't, she hardly ever thought about him. On the other hand, the love she has for her broke college boyfriend is the joy that envelops her sorrow and the sadness that envelops her joy. This is the story of a sugar baby dating-for-profit and for love. NaruHina and SasuHina. No Naruto or Sasuke bashing fyi.
1. Chapter 1

So I was inspired by an article I read on Sugar Babies and Sugar Daddies. My friend and I were sugar babies for a while but I got out of that "mess" a year ago. I always see the SB/SD life to be glamorized but in reality it isn't like that for most sugar babies. However, I will say from my own experiences that I had had a taste of sketchy sugar daddies to the rich sugar daddies that gave me thousands of dollars for one night. I entered this "life" during a budding romance and this whole story is based on one of the most unforgettable experiences in my life. I will take from my own experience and that of my friend and I hope to give you a glimpse of the SB/SD life. I hope you enjoy!

ALSO THANK NINA SKY AND ARIANA GRANDE FOR ALSO INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS STORY haha!

This will also take place in the Southern California region.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _Sugar Baby: Sugar We're Goin' Down_

Hinata stared at her reflection and shuddered. She thought back to the disastrous date – actually, potential sugar daddy meet-up – that happened yesterday and she wanted to scream. Ever since she entered this lifestyle two years ago, she was only 19 and desperate to pay her bills on time. Up until now, it has been hit or miss with these sugar daddies. They would be so much older than her and overweight; having to be underneath them, with their sweat and body odor lingering on her skin repulsed her. Then there would be the men who were older than her by 10-15 years and they would be fit and attractive. They were bearable but they had their faults that made her roll her eyes often.

She looked down at the sink and saw the extra toothbrush resting besides her. A tiny smile graced her lips. Naruto…

 _She was frantically rushing to go to chemistry office hours on time. She broke into a light jog, her indigo hair swishing back and forth. Her books were beginning to slip from her grasp and they tumbled out of her arms and onto the tile floors across the hall._

" _Oh no…" she muttered softly._

 _Hinata bent down to pick up her notebook and textbook. A dark shadow swept across her vision and she looked up, her bangs slightly blocking her view of the stranger beside her who was helping her pick up her books. She brushed her drenched bangs to the side to get a better glance at the person beside her and was blinded by the brightness of his golden hair._

" _Hey! I saw that you dropped your stuff and I rushed over here to help you." He gave her a radiant smile, showing off his pearly whites._

 _Hinata was stunned by his friendliness. Her mouth was slightly agape and she was stuttering out her thanks before he placed his index finger on her plump lips._

" _You're welcome." He smiled at her once more and helped her stand up._

" _I'm Naruto." He shook her hand._

" _H-Hinata." She shook his hand gently in return. She glanced at the clock behind Naruto and let out a tiny gasp. "T-Thank you so much once again! I-I'm running late to chemistry office hours."_

 _Naruto scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Yeah for sure! I hope to see you around! Bye Hinata!" He clapped her on the shoulder and walked past her._

 _Hinata's cheeks were turning a bright red and she placed her fingers gingerly on her lips, remembering his feather-light touch._

Hinata awoke from her reverie due to the sound of the ambulance rushing by her shared apartment with her boyfriend Naruto. It was 6:00 pm in the evening and she was getting ready to meet a potential sugar daddy.

She still questions herself to this day. Is this lifestyle really worth it? Of course it payed for most of her tuition for future BSN and it does help pay her rent and bills but the mental drainage of having to please these men who enjoyed the company of young women is exhausting. Have to learn how to manipulate them and their generosity in order to be paid well is truly an art. The longest sugar daddy she had lasted about almost a year. He was okay she thought. Nothing too spectacular and he wasn't overly rich but he paid her enough to help pay her bills.

Hinata hated being with one sugar daddy for too long, she usually broke it off after a couple of weeks because of guilt. She felt so guilty to be doing this while being with Naruto. She worked in an externship at the university medical center but it never paid well and she wished it had or else she wouldn't be forced to do this. Naruto also works at the university medical center but he too, was paid very little and if they had to survive on their meager wages, they would evicted from their apartment after their first month living there. Her heart clenched at the thought of Naruto and how faithful he's always been with her. She felt like the scum of the earth whenever she thought about her double life. If her family was more financially stable, she wouldn't have considered being a sugar baby; not for one moment. Alas, life has sucker punched her with debt, and school debt, on top of living on her own while going to school.

Tearing her thoughts away from Naruto, she focused on her family. She was able to give her father, sister, and cousin money for them to get by. Ever since their small mom and pop shop went bankrupt, it was hard for her father to start anew. He began to work as a manager of an arts and craft store, a humbling experience for the Hyuuga family. She lied about how much she was making just from her externship and luckily for her, they believed it. She couldn't bear the thought of them finding out how she really made the extra money.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and went towards her closet. She began to rummage through her outfits and was tapping her index finger on her chin, indecisive on what she should wear. She began to make a small list in her head.

 _He wants to meet at Andrea*_

 _It's an upscale restaurant_

 _It's at a resort…_

Hinata was beginning to get nervous. She wasn't sure about meeting this man anymore. Remembering how he contacted her on SeekingSugar,** he had no profile picture but he had his background checked and he was Diamond status.*** This was the first time someone of that status has reached out to her and was actually interested.

She recalled their messages to each other on the site.

 _Diamond Member Taka:_

 _Dear LavenderCloud****,_

 _I am pleased to know that you are an undergraduate working towards your bachelor's. I also find you intriguing as well. I will be brief; I am looking for a relationship where we have one night a week set aside for our pleasures, a leisurely evening._

 _Let us meet at Andrea at 7:00 pm. There is free parking valet for those dining at the restaurant._

 _Do not be late._

 _Best,_

 _Taka_

She remembered responding to him with her name and asked for his name in return but he never gave it to her. She even asked how he would find her but he never responded. She almost forgot about him until he messaged her a day before reminding her of their meeting. He even mentioned that he will just find her. Hinata rolled her eyes in annoyance at this faceless man and clicked on his profile to refresh her memory. There was not much information on him except for his net worth which was a whopping $100,000,000. Her eyes went wide when she saw that number and she spit out the water that she drinking onto her computer screen. She did a double take and was still flabbergasted by this man's net worth. Hinata just hoped that he wasn't too old nor too fat. She shuddered.

She remembered reading that he had black hair and dark eyes. His profile stated that he had an athletic build but she never trusted the men who stated they had an "athletic body." It almost always turned out that they had the dad bod usually or that they were just of average build.

Hinata didn't consider herself ugly but she definitely did not consider herself to be gorgeous, stunning, nor sexy. She laid a palm against her cheek and sighed. She was a plain Jane in real life. She hardly wore makeup and wore scrubs to class every day since she'd have to go the university medical center right after. She wore her hear in a messy bun and had bags underneath her eyes. In reality she saw a mess whenever looked in the mirror. So seeing how she came from her externship – three hours before having to meet him – she had no idea as to why this Diamond status sugar daddy would be interested in her. Her pictures had two selfies of her face and she had two body pics showing off her figure, one in a sundress and one in a bikini, showing off her generous cleavage.

She dug through her side of the closet and let out a sigh of frustration. For the restaurant she would be meeting him at, there was nothing that she had that would be nice enough. A soft pink color caught her eyes and she smile. She completely forgot about this dress. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror on the wall. She posed and twirled to make sure she looked fine. It was a soft pink A-line, short, backless dress that covered her chest but revealed much of her back. She grabbed her nude colored pumps and set them aside.

She walked into the bathroom and started to put on makeup lightly. She used a shiny soft pink lip gloss to accentuate the color of her lips and curled her eyelashes. She placed mascara and lightly drew a subtle winged eyeliner. She straightened her hair and made sure her bangs were straight and that nothing was out of place.

This man could help her and her family out with that amount of money. She had to look flawless for him.

She put on flip flops and grabbed the nude pumps and walked out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief walking out of the apartment. Naruto had a night shift working as a medical assistant and wouldn't be home until the very early morning.

Her apartment complex was modest and a bit dilapidated but that was to be expected living in LA. She had a long drive ahead of her to Andrea but it was worth it. She walked down six flights of stairs to reach the local parking garage of her apartment complex. She walked over to her 1990 Toyota 4Runner and hopped right in. Her car was old and the black paint was fading. When she first bought her car, she felt proud because it was all hers and it was only $500 dollars but after checking the yelp reviews on the restaurant and looking at the picture of the resort, she felt mortified that she had to bring this car to such a location.

She started the engine and drove off to Andrea.

* * *

As she was pulling up to the resort, she shrunk in the driver seat of her car and she was beginning to panic. She felt underdressed and she wished that she had found something more elegant but she was not going to waste any money on cocktail dresses that she would only wear for one night. She began to pull up to the valet and she let out a loud gasp.

All the cars that were parked were Porches, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Rolls Royces, etc.; you name it.

"Oh this was a mistake. This is definitely a mistake…" She spoke to herself, her eyes darting back and forth the luxurious cars that she saw. She definitely felt the stares of the guests looking at her car in distaste and she would be too if she came from a wealthy background. She slightly accelerated her car and the men working at valet looked at her curiously. She blushed at the sound of her roaring engine and wished that it was more silent but being an SUV, it was to be expected.

She pulled up to one of the young men and kindly smiled at him. She glanced at her cell phone and saw that it was 6:52 pm.

"Good evening miss." The valet boy offered her his arm and helped Hinata out of her car.

"T-Thank you sir." Hinata stepped out of her flip-flops and tossed them into the passenger side of the car. She grabbed her pumps and slipped them on. Her face slightly contorted in pain as she hardly wore heels. She turned to face the valet boy.

"Should I-I leave my car keys in the ignition?"

"Yes ma'am. Are you here to dine at Andrea?"

"Y-Yes."

The young man led her to the front of the resort. "When you enter, you will go to your left and enter through double glass doors. Did you need anyone to accompany you?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-No thank you. I appreciate the directions y-you gave me."

She waved goodbye and walked towards the entrance of the resort.

* * *

The moment she entered, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

She definitely felt out of place. Not one sugar daddy she has been with has taken her to such a luxurious place. She slowly walked into the restaurant and marveled at the beauty of the restaurant. The windows were draped with silk curtains and the beige color of the restaurant and resort gave it a relaxing aura. She didn't notice obsidian eyes observing her as she looked around her in awe. She saw the front desk host at the restaurant and made eye contact with her. She smiled at her but immediately looked away, not knowing what to say. She had no idea what the name of the man was or how he looked in order to confirm that she was under the reservation with him. She observed the men who had black hair and dark eyes but none turned her way or recognized her from her pictures. She was beginning to get nervous and checked her cell phone. It said 6: 59 pm.

 _Well, maybe I'm just getting anxious for nothing. It's one minute until 7:00 pm. Nothing to worry about Hinata. Just take a deep breathe. In and out…In and out…In –_

"Hinata I presume?"

She heard a baritone voice behind her. She slightly jumped and clutched at her knock-off clutch in an iron grip. She swallowed a lump in her throat and she felt the pounding in her heart beginning to escalate. _This is it Hinata. This is the multi-millionaire sugar daddy._ She slowly turned to face the mystery man and her eyes settled on his smirking lips.

He was not what she expected.

In fact, her lips parted into an O-shape.

He was extremely…

 _Handsome_.

His smirk widened.

* * *

HEY! So there is the first chapter. I also wrote this in the span of ONE hour lol so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh well. It may sound rushed and short or whatever but it is kind of an autobiography/biography of a chapter of my life (and my friend's) and CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER I SWEAR. I know how it's going to end and updates may be faster for this story than "Forever Entwined" since this is basically mostly my own experience. By the end of the fanfic, I don't you guys asking me how the Sugar Baby lifestyle was. I'm also writing Hinata as how I was perceived by the wealthy sugar daddy I snagged. Compared to Hinata, I look "erotically exotic" (rolls eyes; honestly sugar daddies have mentioned this to me a lot of times and I always cringed UGH), while Hinata doesn't (in my opinion) so I will capture her beauty in a different light.

I tried my best to convey my emotions on how I felt when meeting an extremely wealthy sugar daddy and how I reacted to luxurious restaurants and my shame of my stupid old car among Ferraris lol.

*Andrea is an actual restaurant located in Orange County.

**I put a twist on a famous Sugar Daddy site that I used. If you find out what it is, great lol.

***Diamond status means the elite sugar daddies.

****LavendarCloud is not my username so you won't ever find me since I deleted my account. Sorry not sorry.

I hope you enjoy this story! I think this will be a very interesting ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's been awhile but I'm here to update this story.

NOTE: I do plan to make this a fair pairing set up if that makes any sense. There will be equal amounts of **NaruHina (NARUTO HAS A FAIR SHOT AND WILL NOT BE BASHED! Calm your tits people),** SasuHina and the **final pairing** is based on how it actually went in my relationships so it'll be a surprise. I'm actually REALLY EXCITED to write the NaruHina portion since I know exactly how I want to write them and I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy it.

You are free to ask me how it was being a sugar baby. I think it's safe to say for me that it can be a heavy weight in your heart. Having to hide this lifestyle from family and friends is incredibly difficult and puts a taxing strain on your mental and emotional health. This is a vain "job" and men want attractive women.

WARNING: So this is mostly from my experience and to be honest, I was surprised I even managed to snag a sugar daddy of "high status" with all my awkwardness. The guy found it refreshing and noticed that I was being sincere with my answers and questions (and he also mentioned I had a great ass and killer legs later on -_-). I hope to convey subtleties in this chapter as it will make more sense as the story progresses.

ALSO I'M SORRY! SOME PARTS I RUSHED AND YOU'LL DEFINITELY NOTICE THE QUALITY OF WRITING DIP IN SOME AREAS. FORGIVETH ME!

* * *

Hinata liked to think about Naruto during one of her sugar daddy "dates" as morale if you will. When she remembered his azure eyes, she was reminded of peering into a keyhole through which the world pours in and out. For a few seconds, her breath hitched when he locked eyes with her during their moments of private intimacy. His warm eyes displayed all the raw emotion and love he has for her and it never ceases to astound her or leave her feeling breathless. To her, his gaze is the window of his soul and heart. So rarely do people look into your eyes to stop and look inside such as Naruto does. At first, it unnerved her because she wasn't used to people being genuinely concerned or interested in her and she tried to decide how much of his world to let into her life. With time, she knew that she their worlds were intertwined by just a singular glance. He sees her clearly more than she ever could.

 _-Flashback-_

 _They were a tangle of limbs on their bed as the sheets were tossed around their sweaty bodies. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as he gently laid her head down on the pillows. He was towering over her naked body, his eyes twinkling from the moonlight pouring into their room and showing a deep love for her. His eyes did not lower onto her generous bosom or the curves of her body; it wandered over every contour of her face. He cupped her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her cheek and leaned down to kiss her soft lips._

 _Hinata reciprocated the kiss fervently but soon afterwards they broke it off, leaving them panting for air. Naruto leaned down and began to trail kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone tenderly. Hinata's eyes began to close in pleasure and she let out a low moan, her fingers entangled in his soft blond locks._

 _He pulled away from her to once more look into her eyes and Hinata never felt more loved in her life._

 _-End of flashback-_

She thought of their lovemaking fondly and his gentle gaze. It always helped her when she was disconcerted by how intensely the men looked at her and ravished her with their wandering eyes. That is why she hardened her resolve and momentarily forgot her discomfort. She met their eyes in order to flirt and enrapture them in her allure. At the same time, she would inadvertently feel the ambiguous intensity of their gaze, leaving her feeling vulnerable. Regardless of how she felt, she needed to make a profit. Therefore, during the awkward eye-gazing, she liked to imagine Naruto's eyes in the eyes of the men whom she went out on dates with so she wouldn't feel that vulnerability or the invasiveness of the privacy of her thoughts.

It has worked well for her and it rid her of her qualms.

However, when her eyes landed on the stranger or to be exact - her "date" - she saw his eyes glittering black, opaque and bottomless; so little was said in his gaze. In his gaze, she felt a sense of fullness; a sense of intensity of an experience that she yet to live. At the same time, she could discern nothing and so she was left to wonder the unknown and unknowable of the man before her.

For the first time, she could not envision Naruto's eyes on this man's visage. The svelte man with the defined jaw was so different from the glabrous face of Naruto. She saw that he wore a slim fit white dress shirt where his sleeves were neatly rolled right below his elbows. It showed off his toned forearm which catered to his muscular physique. He also wore a khaki, tailor fitted, cotton dress pants with walnut colored oxfords. His persona and poise was so distinctive, it left a strong impression on her – to the point that she looked like a gaping fish out of water.

A light cough brought her out of her stupor and she focused on his lips still curved into a smirk.

Hinata blinked before stammering out, "How did you know…?"

"Well," he started out, his voice suave and deep, "I saw you walk through those glass doors a couple of minutes before 7:00 pm." And for good measure he also added, "Also, I recognized you by your picture."

Hinata started to feel that she was making the first mistakes she made when she first became a sugar baby. In retrospect, she should have asked if he recognized her by her pictures but alas, she was too nerve wracked to do so. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you…um…" Hinata adjusted the strap of her clutch to have it hang off her wrist and thrusted out her hand hurriedly for him to shake while giving him a nervous smile. Internally, she winced at her gesture but she hoped their second eye-lock did not reveal her anxiety. She was caught off guard by his young, handsome, appearance and his sharp eyes.

He raised a fine eyebrow in amusement. He took her hand in a firm grip and was pleasantly surprised to feel an equally firm grip be returned in the handshake. He could tell she was nervous but by feeling the firm and balanced handshake revealed something profound about her. He could tell there is a sense of confidence and trustworthiness in this young woman, albeit sensing a bit of her timidity. So far, he was pleasantly surprised but he was not going to let her know that just yet. There had to be a click. He walked to her side and placed his hand on the small of her bare back and gently urged her forward towards the dining hall. _Her skin is soft_. He began to discretely look her up and down from behind. So far she fit his criteria. Her face is pretty and although the dress didn't reveal her cleavage much, it definitely showed how generous they were. _Now let's see if you're a bimbo._

As they walked in silence with the chattering and clinking of glasses in the background, he answered her.

"As for the answer to your unfinished statement, my name is Sasuke." He turned his head to meet her eyes and saw her eyes flicker back and forth from his eyes and chin.

She gave him a tiny grin in response and responded, "Well, it's a pleasure 'Sasuke.'" She then stared straight ahead of them, pursing her lips.

 _She must be nervous,_ he thought. His eyes lingered a little longer on her before peeling them away to focus his attention towards their destination.

They made their way towards the hostess who greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to Andrea! Did you have a reservation with us this evening?"

"Yes, it's under Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata snuck a glance at him from the corner of her eyes. _So his full name is Sasuke Uchiha huh?_ She looked at her nails in feigned interest while the hostess searched for his name. _I am going to look him up later._

"Here you are." The hostess grabbed two menus and walked from behind the counter to stand in front of them. "Please, right this way." She gave them a curt smile and proceeded to walk to their table.

Hinata observed the people dining around them and her hands began to get clammy. She discretely wiped her sweaty hands on her dress, making sure it looked like she was fixing any creases.

They stopped at a half-circle booth that had pillows neatly arranged on either side. "Will this table be all right?" The hostess looked back and forth between Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke once again looked her way and Hinata nodded her head vigorously. _Keep it together!_ Her body was slightly shaking out of nervousness and her fingers were beginning to get cold. _I need to be the right person for this relationship._ She started to chant encouraging words in her mind but her façade remained pleasant. She looked around and saw that there was quite a considerable amount of empty tables around them as they sat in a semi-secluded area. Hinata was beginning to calm down after noticing this.

 _Self-confidence…self-confidence…self-confidence!_

As soon as they were seated across from each other on the opposite ends of the booth, the hostess asked for their drinks.

"May I have some water?" Hinata asked.

"Would you like sparkling water, mineral, tap, still...?" Hinata was beginning to become more nervous and phased out from what was spewing out of her mouth. _Who knew there were so many different types of water._ Although she felt overwhelmed, she still tried to uphold her calm façade.

She smiled at the woman and stammered out, "Um…regular water please." She wanted to hide her face after her statement but she rested her hands on her lap and focused her attention at _Sasuke_.

"For you sir?"

"'Regular' black coffee." He winked at Hinata.

Hinata's cheek were beginning to feel warm out of embarrassment. _Is he teasing me?_ When the hostess took her leave, Hinata relaxed a little more. She was staring at the menu in front of her and gathered her thoughts before piping up. "S-So how has your day been?"

Sasuke looked up in acknowledgement and propped his elbows onto the dining table. His hands were clasped in front of his lips as he contemplated her question.

"Well it was busy," he paused, gauging her reaction and if she was feigning interest. Her facial expression revealed that she was waiting for him to continue so he did. "Are you interested in knowing what I do?"

Hinata leaned back in her seat, her back settling on the soft pillows to assume a more relaxed position. "If you don't mind telling me, I would like to know."

Sasuke let out a tiny 'hn,' before indulging her. "Well, I work at a large pharmaceutical and medical device biotech company."

Hinata's posture straightened a bit as she was immediately reminded of Naruto.

 _-Flashback –_

" _Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out as he jogged over to his sitting girlfriend. He almost knocked over a fellow student and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he quickly apologized._

 _Hinata looked up from her textbook and smiled widely at him as he bounded over to the desk she was sitting at in their campus's quad. She jumped slightly as he unceremoniously dropped his backpack onto the metal table, reverberating from the impact._

" _Yes Naruto?"_

 _Naruto grabbed her hands and pulled her from her seat. "Guess what?" he asked, not being able to contain the excitement from his face._

" _What?" Hinata giggled as Naruto bounced up and down enthusiastically._

" _I got the internship at the university medical center! I'm going to be an assistant clinical research coordinator in the oncology department!"_

 _Hinata gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Congratulations! I knew you would get it!"_

 _Naruto hugged her back and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for believing in me."_

 _-o-_

 _ **A couple of months later**_

" _UGH!" Naruto stomped his way over to his shared bedroom with Hinata and threw his backpack on the ground. He immediately stripped himself of his scrubs and threw on a wife-beater and walked towards their modest dining table. There, he was greeted by their tri-colored mutt who wagged his tail and greeted Naruto by pouncing on him and licking his face._

" _Uff!" Naruto forgot how big he was. He playfully tugged on his ears and his mood began to lighten._

 _After a couple of minutes, Hinata walked through the door and she greeted their dog and Naruto. She kissed Naruto on the top of the head and began to rub his shoulders. "How was your day?"_

 _She saw him roll his eyes and decided to settle down next to him._

" _Awful. Remember how I kept complaining about that psycho monitor? Well, she came back and went bat-shit crazy on me for not signing this stupid delegation log." He rubbed his face and put his head down on the table. "Sometimes I feel like this internship isn't worth it."_

 _Hinata rubbed his back. "Naruto I think you can handle it. I-I know you have to deal with a lot of people from different companies b-but this will open a lot of doors for you."_

 _He gave Hinata a tired smile. "Yeah, you're right. It was just one bad day."_

 _-End Flashback-_

"O-Oh! That's pretty interesting. My friend is working as a clinical research coordinator and 'she' d-deals with a lot of representatives of sponsor companies and CROs." Hinata felt a little better at finding some common ground even though she does not work with a biotech company or in clinical trials. She also mentally patted herself on the back as she fluidly reversed her boyfriend's gender.

Sasuke was a bit surprised to hear what she knew, even though it seemed she knew little. He wasn't going to tell her yet – if at all – that he was the executive vice president and worldwide chairman of medical devices of SharinganMed.* He knew he was young and attractive enough to get any woman he wanted but he did not want to deal with the nuances of having a real relationship. Unbeknownst to the very few women he splurged on, he also completed his MBA and doctorate degree in bioengineering by age 26. Was he a prodigy? No not at all. He just worked really hard to prove himself. He rose through the ranks quickly though, courtesy of his father.

"Which company do you work for?"

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her soft question. He decided to give her a cryptic response. "It's a well-known company rivaling that of Johnson and Johnson's© revenue and others."

Hinata knew not to pry any further as he was not willing nor comfortable revealing that information. She was about to steer the conversation away from clinical devices and research but Sasuke decided to follow up with something about her degree-in-progress.

"So," he started off slowly, "you want to be a nurse?"

Hinata nodded. She could see nothing etched onto his face. She was unsure if he would be judging her on her chosen profession. Everyone wants to be a nurse and she was no different right? _I wonder what he's going to ask next._

"Have you ever considered working for large CROs instead of in a hospital?"

Before she could respond, a waitress came up to their table to drop off their drinks and proceeded to ask what they wanted. Hinata quickly scanned her menu. _These prices are ridiculous and I don't even know what half of these things are._ She pointed at what she wanted because she could not pronounce the name of the dish without looking like an idiot and the waitress took note.

After hearing his question, Hinata was a bit taken aback. Her face became pensive and she took a sip of water to buy some time for her answer. She didn't find it hard to answer but at the same time, her answer "could" also backfire on her. "I h-have toyed with the idea of becoming a CRN. I think it's great that we get to e-educate patients about new studies being conducted and the new drug and device. Not only that, the hours are incredible but the downside is the amount of paperwork in comparison to patient interaction. I-I would prefer to have a lot of patient interaction. I-I also don't plan on stopping at a BSN."

Sasuke leaned back stretched out his arms so they were resting casually, his lips quirking slightly into another tiny smirk. "So what's next then?"

Hinata was thankful that he was asking questions that were easy for her to answer because she knew what she ultimately wanted in her professional career. "I-I hope to get my MSN before applying to a pediatric nurse practitioner program…um specialization." Her words died down towards the end. _Don't worry, he probably doesn't care or know the difference._ Her jittery hands reached out towards her glass of water to gulp away the oncoming stress she was feeling.

Luckily, the waitress arrived with their food and Hinata was surprised that so very little was served with her dish. _Oh well…_ Her stomach growled and hoped that Sasuke did not hear it.

They made pleasant conversation while eating. Hinata almost forgot that this was a potential sugar daddy in front of her and she hoped he felt the same but in the midst of taking her last bite, Hinata heard him break the ice. "I'm going to be frank."

Hinata gulped down her last bite and she began to dread if he was not interested in pursuing this relationship.

"We both have lives."

 _He's going to tell me to scram._ Hinata just gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement. _Mm-hmm._

Sasuke leaned forward and watched as she did the same. "I think it could be enhanced…"

Hinata gripped her knees tighter in anticipation.

"By a 'special' arrangement."

 _Did I…just hit the jackpot?_ Hinata's mind blanked for a second.

The waitress dropped the bill and Hinata watched as Sasuke scan over it and gave his card to the young woman. The woman glanced at Hinata with a knowing look and walked away. _She knows that I'm…_ Hinata played with the hem of her dress. _I'm probably over thinking it._

She always did feel judgmental eyes on her when she went out on "dates." Not only was she vulnerable under the scrutinizing gaze of the men she went out with, she could also feel it from the people around her. It's one of the most terrible feeling she could ever experience. It would always leave her on edge and she would stiffen if someone even looked her way. And when they did, it's only ever a quick glance, a near miss, that she felt slip past her. In a way, she offered up a sample of who she was just by being there, on a date.

Gold-digger, prostitute, escort, **slut.**

Just by looking at her and her "companion," they've got it figured out.

Every whisper she heard held malice in her head. Hinata imagined they saw her as who she was; with all her flaws just as clear as her successes.

Paranoia. It was paranoia.

Deep down, she knew it wasn't true.

"What do you think?" His suave voice penetrated her dark musings once more.

The waitress came back with the receipt and pen. He signed and took out of his wallet a crisp one hundred-dollar bill and placed it on the table. He stood up and Hinata took it as a cue to as well. He looked at her before jerking his head towards the front of the resort. Hinata followed him from behind slightly before walking side-by-side. He led her towards a large open balcony outside where there were barely any people. He leaned against the column beside him, crossing his arms and legs as he awaited for her response.

Hinata's posture straightened once more in order to display her fake confidence. "I-I agree." _Fake it till you make it Hinata!_

Hinata thought she saw an inkling of a smile.

"Good."

He uncrossed his legs and arms and slowly made his way over to her. He stood in front of her and he leaned forward as he lips barely grazed her ear. "I'm a no-nonsense kind of person. Let's not waste each other's time okay?"

Hinata's neck began to flush as she took a whiff of his cologne. It complimented him well; a fragrance that told a story of seduction that lies halfway between restraint and abandon. Intensity with a sparkling freshness leaving a magnetic and sensual trail, and bold sensuality enhanced by the elegant black of night.

It was a captivating scent and one that she couldn't get enough of. She turned her head slightly as her warm breath tickled his neck. "O-Okay."

He pulled back and placed his arm around her shoulder. They walked out towards the front where valet parking was. The valet boy greeted them and scurried off to retrieve their cars.

Sasuke took out his phone and handed it to Hinata. "Here, put your number down."

Hinata gingerly took his phone, careful not to drop it and started to type her number out. _Okay we're off to a good start. Whew._

When she finished, she handed it back him. Not long after, their cars arrived. Hinata couldn't help but gawk at what she saw.

It was definitely a Porsche but not one that she has ever seen before. On the rear end, in fine calligraphy it read " _Spyder_." She began to pale as her car pulled up next to it; a pathetic sight and unworthy of being next to his luxurious car.

The valet boy opened her door for her. Sasuke walked beside her and helped her into her car.

Hinata wanted to die right then and there as she saw his eyes take in the inside of her car.

"I'll be in contact with you." As he was about to shut her door, Hinata placed her hand on the window, resisting.

"W-Wait. I-I just wanted to say thank you for the meal. I really enjoyed tonight and I hope we'll see each other s-soon." She gave him a sincere but timid smile.

"Hn." Another smirk and he shut her door.

Hinata saw him give the valet boy forty dollars as a tip and watched as he stepped into his car and sped off, the roar of his engine making her jump.

She gripped the steering wheel of her car, unable to process their dinner and conversation as it went over her head. She looked at the time from the dashboard of her car.

It was 9:34 pm.

* * *

You know, writing this was incredibly difficult for me because I tried conveying how **I** felt meeting a really loaded sugar daddy who was also youngish and trying to capture Hinata's and Sasuke's personality. I tried to make it subtly sensual because that's how it was for me.

I have yet to reveal Sasuke's age in the story. It will be revealed all in due time. I actually like writing this story more than "Forever Entwined" so if I update this more, don't be surprised.

I actually really enjoyed writing the flashbacks with Naruto and next chapter, he'll make an appearance yay!

I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and spelling errors. No beta so yeah.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!** I REALLY REALLY REALLY ENJOY READING YOUR GUY'S FEEDBACK.


	3. Chapter 3

First, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Life and life. I also got into nursing school yay! My life will be much busier from this point on.

Second: to guest, yes I know you want me to kill myself but alas, I love myself too much so tough luck bud.

So just to clarify, this story does place in Southern California. This includes MAJOR cities/areas such as Los Angeles, Orange County, San Diego, and the Inland Empire (where y'all at?!)

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK! Now enjoy this new chapter. I gave it my best.**

* * *

9:34 pm.

Hinata didn't think they'd be there for that long especially without expecting something in return. Her feet were getting cramped in her heels, so she kicked them off and reached over for her sandals that were thrown about in the passengers' seats. As she grabbed them, she felt something sharp poke her back. She twisted her arm back and tugged on the relatively flat object. She switched the dim lights of her car on and noticed it was an elegant envelope that became slightly crumpled due to her squishing it. With curiosity and caution, she opened it precariously and her eyes widened at the contents of the envelope. She let her mouth drop as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

 _This is…_

She pulled out the one hundred dollar bills and counted them.

 _1000 dollars._

She shakily stuffed it back into the envelope and shoved it into her clutch. She was wondering when Sasuke stuck it by her. Even if she never saw him again, the amount was incredibly generous and she could pay some of her bills, help her father and Hanabi out with their bills and debt, as well as store some for a little fun once in awhile. She thought of Naruto and smiled. She could also help him with certain things as well. She felt a tingle crawl up her spine with the thought of how much she could be earning from _Sasuke_.

She stared at her leftover food from the meal and began to dig around for a less formal bag to place it in.

She grabbed her phone and hooked it to the auxiliary cord dangling from her newly installed radio and placed it on the dashboard. She started her car and drove off, the roar of the engine fading from the elegant location.

* * *

Hinata searched her favorite's contact list and dialed. She heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ino?" Hinata asked. "Are you free to talk?" Hinata hoped she was as she wanted to relay the events to her friend.

"Yeah sure! What's up chickadee?" Her cheerful voice soothed the storm in Hinata's mind.

"O-Okay well I know we promised to tell e-each other when we're meeting SDs right?" She bit her lip in nervousness. This was always awkward to bring up with her.

Hinata and Ino made a pact together that when they are meeting potential SDs, they would let the other know who the person was with a picture enclose and when and where the meeting will take place in case anything happened.

"…Yeah?" Ino sounded unsure.

"W-Well, I met one tonight-" Hinata winced, knowing Ino might explode on her.

"Hinata! You didn't tell me? That's dangerous!" Ino scolded her. "Where are you?" she demanded.

"I-I'm on my way to my apartment."

"Whew Hinata…I was kinda freaking out here. So why didn't you tell me?" she growled out.

Hinata sighed, "If I told you, you would have told me that it was too risky. The guy didn't have a profile picture or much info about himself really. I had no idea who I was going to be seeing."

"Damn straight I would have told you it was a bad idea! I mean jeez Hinata, IT WAS! What were you thinking?" Ino yelled into the phone and Hinata had to lower the volume as her screech was ringing in her ears.

Hinata flinched at her loud tone but it was to be expected. "I-I know what I did was unsafe b-but it turned out great." She recalled the money she received. "We had dinner a-and…" here she hesitated because she was still in disbelief about the amount she received.

"And what Hinata?"

"H-He gave me 1000 dollars."

There was a pause on the other line until a loud shriek almost caused Hinata to swerve her car.

"NO FUCKING WAY! JUST FOR DINNER and no sex?!" Ino yelled into the phone. Hinata was about to respond but Ino beat her to the punch. "Wait wait wait! How old is he? He must be an old rich geezer right?! Ugh, they are so wrinkly but whatever, as long as it pays the bill."

Hinata giggled. She loved how expressive Ino was about the sugar lifestyle. She definitely owes it to Ino though, if it wasn't for her telling her about this lifestyle, she'd be out in the streets, school, and so would her family.

"W-Well actually…"

"SPILL HINATA!"

"He was quite young and athletic looking."

"Oh my God no way! You are so lucky! I bet a lot of sugar babies are jealous of you!" Ino was squealing in delight. "Tell me more! How does he look like? Is he hot? Married?"

Hinata's giggles became stronger and she started to reimagine how he looked like. "Well, he's has dark hair and eyes and light-skinned. He is definitely attractive and lastly, I don't know if he's married or not but I won't pry into that."

Ino scoffed on the other line. "You should Hinata! What if he has a crazy wife?"

Hinata shuddered at thought. "It'll come up eventually. Usually the guys let me know when they are more comfortable."

Ino let out a sigh of discontent. "Okay well let me know if he's single! I'd love to snag him after you're done or if he wants another SB. Well Hinata I gotta go but next time, let me know where the hell you are okay? We gotta keep each other safe."

Hinata let out a genuine smile. "I will Ino. Bye!"

The call ended and Hinata continued to drive towards home.

* * *

When she arrived home, their dog greeted her with his tail wagging. She patted him on the head and headed straight towards their bedroom, kicking off her sandals and stripping herself of the dress she wore. She threw on Naruto's large T-shirt and some baggy sweatpants and headed straight towards the bathroom where she proceeded to vigorously wipe off the make-up she wore for the evening. After she was done, she noticed a text from Naruto.

 **[Naruto]** : Hey! I'm gonna be home late tonight. Hanging out with Kiba and the gang.

It was sent out a couple of minutes ago. Hinata was relieved that he was out later than usual, or he would ask why she was dressed so nicely. Within a couple of seconds, he sent her a snapchat of him and Kiba eating BBQ. She smiled.

 **[Hinata]** : Have fun! Love you!

Soon her phone vibrated.

 **[Naruto]** : Love you too.

Hinata made her way over to the kitchen and began to take out the leftover food. It came with a nice cardboard bag with fancy lettering and the food container was ornate was well. She grabbed Tupperware from her cupboard and scooped the food into it and placing it in the refrigerator. She kicked it shut and threw any evidence of the restaurant away so Naruto wouldn't see where she got the food from. Once she was finished, she washed her hands and headed back into the bedroom.

Hinata yawned and snuggled onto their comfortable sheets. She inhaled his scent and her eyes fluttered to a close, a content smile on her face, just glad to be home.

* * *

Hinata felt rustling next to her and she slowly blinked her eyes open awake. _Please don't let it be our dog._ She hoped he didn't nudge the door open or else she would have to take him out to do his business. As she was gathering her surroundings, she noticed it was still dark out. She turned to face the movement and noticed Naruto getting into bed with her and only clad in a pair of boxers.

"Hey I didn't mean to wake you up." Naruto whispered to her as he adjusted his pillow.

Hinata shook her head, "It's okay. I'm just glad you made it home safe." She snuggled next to him and placed her cheek on his broad chest, sighing contentedly at the warmness. This was one thing she would always love about their intimacy. She loved to hear his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep and reassured her that it beat for her.

Naruto brought his arm up to wrap around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Soon, their legs were entangled and her chest was pressed against his.

"You know I love you right Hinata?" Naruto mumbled out, fatigue in his voice.

Hinata opened her eyes to stare at him as he gazed down at her, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Of course! I hope you know how much I love you too." She grabbed his free hand and kissed his knuckles before nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

He kissed her forehead and muttered a somewhat incoherent "I love you" before they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Hinata awoke with a kink in her neck and noticed Naruto was not beside her. Usually she was the first one to wake up. She stretched and scratched her back. She opened the door and her dog was sitting outside, wagging his tail and she scratched him behind the ears before making her way over to the kitchen. She saw Naruto siting at the dining table with the heated leftovers she had brought.

"Hey!" He greeted with a mouthful of food.

Hinata stifled a giggle. "I see you are eating my food," Hinata accused teasingly.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "It's Sunday and I wanted to eat something hearty."

Hinata walked up behind him and kissed the top of his head. "I know."

Naruto turned to face her and brought a forkful of food. "Want some?"

Hinata opened her mouth and he gently fed her. "Did you eat out with Ino?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah she wanted to hang out after my shift so I said okay." A lie she was so used to telling that guilt wouldn't seep into her conscience as much.

Naruto nodded while eating. "Is she still with the same sugar daddy?"

Ino was very comfortable with their group of friends knowing about her lifestyle. She rarely flaunts what gifts she received but when asked when and where she got them, she gleefully told them about the SDs. Hinata just shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think she is though."

Naruto shook his head. "Isn't it dangerous? These men are sleazy y'know? I worry about her sometimes." He chewed on another mouthful of food before swallowing and continuing, "I know Sai has a thing for her but he doesn't know about her lifestyle because Ino won't let us tell him."

Hinata frowned. She knew it can get fishy at times and a bit sketch because some men are just there to get a good date without offering any payment. It happened to Hinata once and she was so mad at the man and at herself for being conned.

"Well maybe Ino likes Sai as well but she won't do anything about it because of her lifestyle. I worry about her too but she texts close friends about where she'll be. It's her life and money…" she trailed off.

This time Naruto frowned, "It sucks that she has to resort to this."

Hinata's face relaxed, "She likes it here and there. I feel like she's become accustomed to it and takes it for what it is."

Naruto hummed in response. "Still glad she has a good sense of humor even though she can be a diva at times." He got up and threw away the paper plate.

He sauntered over to Hinata and wrapped her in a bear hug. "You smell nice."

Hinata laughed. "You still smell like food."

Naruto placed his forehead on hers. "Yeah?" He pinched her butt and chortled as she let out a squeak.

He surprised her by carrying her bridal style and whispered, "Morning sex?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded shyly.

He dropped her on their bed unceremoniously. Naruto hummed in appreciation as his wide shirt rode up to expose her panties and creamy, smooth legs. Her hair splayed out underneath her and her chest rose up and down as she breathed. He felt himself gulp at the sight and his member start to harden.

"You're always so beautiful."

Hinata began to giggle and cupped his face as he crawled on top of her. "And you're so handsome." She gave him a smile as her thumb rubbed his cheek in tiny circles. Hinata always liked to take in the sight of her boyfriend. His strong arms encased around her made her want to succumb to him. She placed the palm of her hand on his firm chest and abdomen, admiring how the muscles contracted at her cool touch. She couldn't even begin to imagine how lucky she was to have a handsome and kind boyfriend be hers.

He kissed her forehead and Hinata exhaled. She loved forehead kisses the most. They always made her feel safe.

His lips attached to her neck, nibbling on her collarbone. Hinata threw her head back and let out a soft moan as her body writhed upwards, grinding against his core. She could feel his cock was achingly stiff in his boxers. She placed her hands on his hips and dragged the boxer shorts down enough to release his aroused member. It was hot and swollen, a drop of precum forming at the tip.

Naruto tugged her shirt over her head to gaze at her naked chest. He captured her lips in a swift movement before moving down towards her collarbone, nipping gently before attaching themselves to her nipples. He tugged her panties down and noticed the inside of her thighs are wet. He touches the glistening folds and begins to trail kisses down her abdomen, his tongue swirling her belly button before his kissed her clit.

Hinata squirmed uncontrollably at this point as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair when he started to swirl his tongue around her knob. He inserted a finger that curled upward to stimulate her more.

She was panting at this point as he continued to add more fingers until he deemed her ready.

"N-Naruto," she panted out.

He kisses her before going right into her in one long, delicious move. He lets out a groan and starts to thrust slowly.

Hinata wraps her legs around his waist to bring him closer and wraps her arms around his neck. She's panting near his neck as he begins to thrust harder. He buried his head in her shoulder as he was nearing release.

Naruto feels like he's about to cum so after a few stuttering thrusts, he pulls out and releases his seed onto her stomach. He's moaning as he is orgasming. His chest was glistening, and he collapsed beside her.

Hinata was breathing hard and glanced at him and noticed he was staring intently at her. He turned away from her to grab some paper towels to help her wipe his mess. Once she finished, she curled next to his side and fell asleep for a bit, not caring if they were sticky and naked after their love-making.

* * *

After a couple of days, it was Friday and Hinata had a 7 am clinical rotation in pediatrics. The gods must have hated her for cursing her with a rotation this early in the morning.

She wore her scrubs today and wore her hair in a not so flattering bun. Her backpack was overflowing with her laptop, notes, and textbooks as it was going to be a long day for her. A 12-hour rotation from 7am to 7pm

As she stepped out of the apartment, she received a text from Naruto

 **[Naruto]:** I'm at work today until 5pm and then I have class from 7-10pm. I gotta make a stop at the lab and idk how long that'll be since my graduate student will be there. Have fun at your dad's!

Hinata had to told him the night before that she was going back home to see her family, which was the truth. She missed her sister, Hanabi and her cousin Neji. He went to a local university nearby.

 **[Hinata]:** Thanks! Love you.

 **[Naruto]:** Love you too.

Hinata briskly walked towards her car so she could drive to the children's hospital which was only a couple of miles away. However, with traffic, she needed to be on the freeway by 6am. _Another day. I'm so tired._ She rubbed her eyes before driving off.

* * *

She was diligently taking notes form her preceptor until she felt a vibration in her pocket.

 **[?]:** It's Sasuke. How do you feel about meeting tonight? Apologies for the short notice.

Hinata's face began to feel warm as she saw this text. Nothing lewd per se but the context was subtly there. Hinata fretted about whether to respond too quickly or not. If she did response too quickly, it made her out to be desperate but if she waited too long, she was seen as not serious.

 _I'll give it 5 minutes. 5 minutes to think about what to text._

She was distracted by what he would want and tapped her pen, thinking about a response. Should she be flirtatious? Straight to the point. Emojis?

He didn't seem like an emoji person. He was definitely a no-nonsense kind of guy.

 **[Hinata]:** I can meet up later tonight after my clinicals. Does 9 pm work?

 **[Sasuke]:** What time do your clinicals end?

 **[Hinata]:** I get off at 7 pm

There were a bunch of texts back and forth between the two of them and Hinata found out he lived in the Westwood (A/N: Can my American readers guess which university this might be?) which happened to be extremely close to her apartment.

 **[Sasuke]:** You live close by. How about 8 pm?

Hinata gave it another minute before she responded.

 **[Hinata]:** How about 8:30?

 **[Sasuke]:** Okay.

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Okay, tonight then._ She groaned as she had to text her sister that she won't be coming home tonight like she said she would. She's been disappointing her sister lately. She was always so eager for her arrival. Hinata let out a long sigh. Damn…

* * *

After Sasuke texted Hinata the address, she Google mapped the location and saw that it wasn't too far of away but there was a lot of traffic. Such is life in Los Angeles.

She found side-street parking, luckily, and followed her GPS. Once she made the turn on the corner, she gasped.

Her jaw instantly dropped. She knew she recognized where this might be. Beverly West is an ultra-luxe, 22-story boutique high-rise overlooking Los Angeles. Those apartments are incredibly expensive and she gawked at the expanse. Although her hair was not as primp as it was when she first met him, she was at least cleaned and trimmed in the most important areas.

She went up the elevator and began to twiddle her fingers. She felt very uncomfortable and if this didn't go well, she might as well kiss this opportunity goodbye.

Once the doors opened, she looked for his room number 2201. She was shaking slightly and started to feel the goosebumps rise on her arms. As she made it to the front of his door, she gulped brought up her hand to ring the doorbell.

 _Ding Dong!_

Hinata stood frozen and she turned her head back to the elevator. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I-I-I-_

The door opened.

"Hinata?" Sasuke inquired.

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes before she gave him a semi-sexy/strained smile and with her best attempt at seduction, she said, "Hey."

Sasuke smirked at her and stepped aside to let her in.

Hinata smiled wider and strode in.

Her eyes wanted to bulge out of her skull by the sight she was seeing. The apartment was so vast and so beautiful. Her mouth was slightly agape as she slowly walked around.

Unbeknownst to her, her naivety was amusing Sasuke. He sauntered over to her and placed his index finger underneath her chin, shutting her mouth gently. "Surprised?"

Hinata blushed furiously as she touched her chin. "I…um…I-It's just so…clean."

Sasuke let out a 'hn' and his smirk turned into a very tiny smile. "I try to keep it so."

Hinata smiled at him before diverting eye contact. "I-It's really lovely."

They stood side by side staring at the expanse of Los Angeles before them. Hinata could see the cars sitting in traffic, a conglobulation of white and red specs from their distance. The skyscrapers' dull, yellow lights, lit up the sky. She forgot how breathtaking Los Angeles was. She saw a plane head towards LAX and she thought how it looked like a paper plane in the dark sky.

 _Paper plane…paper…the envelope!_

She bit the bottom of her lip as she debated whether to bring it up. The mood was set and she didn't want to ruin that by bringing up the financial aspect of their companionship; even if it was to say thanks.

Sasuke stole a glance at her. She was marveling at the view and he could tell her attention was not directed towards him anymore. He thought that he would have to change that for this evening. He broke her trance by offering her some wine. "Would you like some?"

Hinata hesitated as she had to work out tomorrow morning but one glass wouldn't hurt.

She watched him move gracefully towards the kitchen. She followed behind him as he pulled out wine from his electronic wine cooler from underneath the island in the center of his steeled kitchen. He pulled out two pristine glass wine cups and set them down gently with the clinking sound of metal and glass softly resonating.

He uncorked the bottle with a light 'pop' and poured her glass first before pouring himself some. Hinata brought the glass up to her nose to take a whiff and she made sure her eyes didn't betray what she thought smelled weird. "It smells interesting."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I like interesting."

Hinata laughed. "Of course you do. That's why I'm here right? Because I'm interesting?" She set the glass down and gave one twirl, her dress billowing around her. _Fake it till you make it._

"You seem more relaxed than when we first had dinner," Sasuke commented, eyeing her figure up and down.

Hinata giggled softly and shrugged it off.

Sasuke raised his glass for a toast and Hinata did as well before taking a sip. She almost coughed because of the dryness. She tried her best not to make a sour face but her lips curled downwards in distaste. "M-Merlot?" She gave him a strained smile.

To her surprise his face became more relaxed and he laughed at her gloomy expression. "Yeah. I'm guessing you're not a fan."

Hinata swirled the red liquid in her glass before raising it to her lips once more. "I-I could give it one more try." She took a small sip but she still grimaced. "I'm sorry. I don't really like it but I'll finish it," she said as she tried to take more sips before a giant hand grabbed her forearm.

"Don't," he stated as he plucked the glass from her hands, "I will in a bit."

He was much closer to her now, Hinata noted. She couldn't help herself as she gave him shy glances. He was truly an attractive man. He was quite close to her and she could feel his breath on her forehead. Yes, truly was too handsome for his own good. She looked up shyly and gave him a tiny smile.

He leaned in a bit closer until his nose was grazing hers. He leaned down further, his nose ran along her jaw and slender neck. He brushed strands of her hair out of her face and Hinata was beginning to redden. As he leaned in closer, both their eyes were half-lidded before he sealed his lips on hers.

It was searing, his tongue probing her mouth open. She always feels reluctant to open her mouth, but she needed this. At least he wasn't gross. She laughed a bit into the kiss at the thought and that it would pop into her mind at that moment.

Sasuke pulled away from her, still cupping her face. "What's so funny?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised.

For some odd reason, Hinata kept giggling. "N-Nothing heh…It's just. I had a funny thought." Her laughter began to die down since she realized she could be weirding him out.

To her surprise, he gave her a tiny smile. He resumed placing his lips over hers. His hand cupped her cheek and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Her dainty fingers threaded themselves in his onyx locks. _They are so soft._

They broke apart for a bit and Hinata panted, her eyes wide from the passion of it all.

He pulled away and tugged her towards the kitchen. He let go of her hand and opened the refrigerator to pull out a hunk of meat.

"This is a tenderloin filet, also known as filet mignon."

He pulled out more ingredients such as mushrooms, parsley, salt, pepper, oil, etc. He also pulled out potatoes and asparagus. Once he had everything out, he called her over to his side. "Do you mind helping?"

Hinata vigorously shook her head. "I'm glad to help." She washed her hands and began to grab the mushrooms, washing them before placed them on the pulled out cutting board. She pulled out a knife from the block in front of her and was about to cut before Sasuke caught her wrist.

"You do know how to cut mushrooms right?"

Hinata realized that she did NOT, in fact, know how to cut mushrooms.

"Well, umm, I-I was just going to cut them into thin slices all the way through."

Sasuke "hn'ed" once more before going behind her and placing his hand over hers on the knife to guide her movements. "Here let me show you." He placed his other hand on her left hand which held the mushroom and began to lower the knife. He slowly brought the knife down which cut the mushroom into thin slices until they both made the first cut of the stalk. Then he guided her hand to flip the mushroom face down and start to cut the mushroom into slices again until it was done.

"There," he whispered into her ear, kissing the spot behind her earlobe. He was rewarded with a shudder and redness creeping up towards her neck. She was just so much fun to tease.

Hinata could barely concentrate with him standing right behind her, his breath on her ear and his arms encased around her upper torso. It made her head spin and she was beginning to feel like jello after the whole ordeal.

Once they finished cooking without much incident and him making comments here and there about what he was doing, Hinata carefully following along and asking about to tell if the filet was medium rare or well-done.

When everything was done. He plated their meal elegantly which had Hinata's eyes sparkle with awe and she helped him carry out utensils and napkins.

"This looks incredible Sasuke!" Her eyes closed as she took a whiff of the ambrosial aroma of the meal. "Thank you so much!"

Sasuke smirked, "You did help out…somewhat."

Hinata gave a slight pout. "I-I tried my best." She looked away in embarrassment but sat down and waited patiently for him to join her.

When she first bit into the meat, she let out a tiny moan. She covered her mouth immediately in shame but Sasuke noticed and smirked.

"This is really, REALLY good. I can't believe you know how to cook so well." In truth, Hinata secretly loved when a man knew how to cook. That was one thing she loved about Naruto. Although he had a love of cheap top ramen, he knew how to cook damn well.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto was seasoning chicken breasts when Hinata walked into the kitchen._

" _Hey! I'm almost done with dinner."_

 _Hinata watched as he coated the chicken with flour and dipped it into a seasoned egg-wash. "I've never seen it done this way before. What exactly are you making?"_

 _Naruto shrugged. "I dunno really. My mom showed me how to make this and I thought it was really easy and tasty."_

 _Once he finished frying everything and placed it on a plate, he cut a bit of the chicken for Hinata to try._

" _Hope you like it."_

 _Hinata blew on the piece before taking the piece of chicken into her mouth. Her eyes widened in amazement. "This is super good! Mrs. Uzumaki knows how to cook so well!"_

 _Naruto laughed, "Hey give me some credit."_

 _Hinata laughed and stole another bite. "You cooked your mother's recipe very well."_

 _Naruto poked her side and she let out a squeak before stealing more bites off his plate._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Hinata snapped out of her flashback and continued eating the delicious meal that Sasuke mostly prepared.

"So how old are you again?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata drank some water before replying. "I'm 21. I'll be turning 22 next year," she paused before diving right in, "if you don't mind answering, how old are you again?"

"I'm 33."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Really? You look like you're 25."

Sasuke snorted. "I feel so much better about myself," he sarcastically replied.

Hinata smiled, "Y-You should be! It's better to look younger."

Sasuke gave her a tiny smile at that. "You're very interesting Hinata."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm glad you think so."

They both finished the rest of their meal. Hinata took their plates over to the sink where she began to wash them.

Sasuke creeped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His nose was in her hair before his lips made contact with her slender neck. She let out a low hum and felt him smirk against her skin. He began to nip, his teeth grazing the skin to bite down lightly.

Hinata let go of the utensils and jerked away suddenly, almost brazenly. "P-Please no hickies. I…uh…work in the hospital with patients…" She placed her hand on her neck and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Fine," he responded curtly. He walked away towards the living room.

Hinata felt cold dread at the tone. He was probably put off. _It doesn't matter for now, I must entertain him in other ways._ She quickly finished washing the remaining utensils and washed her hands before joining Sasuke on the couch. He was typing away on his laptop before glancing at her.

"Sorry about earlier," Hinata started.

"Don't be. I should've asked." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hinata turned her head towards the city below them.

Sasuke followed her line of vision and noticed that she was distracted again. He sighed. "Want to see the city?"

Hinata shyly nodded as she realized that her interest was not hidden well. As they made their way back to the window, Hinata felt him behind her, his groin touching her buttocks.

 _Oh dear Lord._ He just wrapped his arms around her again. Hinata leaned back, her hand gripping his bicep as they watched Los Angeles.

"You're so lucky to have this view every night," she remarked.

Sasuke remained silent.

"To see the city with constellations for brake lights from up here is breathtaking."

Sasuke observed her taking in the sights and sounds of the city and he asked himself why she looks so damn sexy doing so.

"But…"

"But what?"

 _Los Angeles is broken. Los Angeles is the shadows and nightlights on the run-down streets with people struggling. I am reminded of my family's struggle._

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing."

Sasuke lowered his lips to her ear, "Stay with me tonight."

Hinata turned around and nodded. "I will."

"Good."

They walked side-by-side, his arm around her shoulder so she was snuggled against his body. She gulped as they made their way towards his bedroom.

 _I hope we just sleep._

As they entered, he closed the door with a soft click.

* * *

So with Hinata, she may come off as OOC but being a sugar baby before, it's all about coming off as fun, bright, and sexy. I'm a painfully shy and awkward person but I had to become someone else entirely when I met up with SD's. I was an actress playing the role of a sexy, seductive woman. I'm trying to make Hinata the same way. Hinata is also very comfortable with Naruto so I don't portray her to be so shy since in the Boruto anime, she seems very comfortable and relaxed around him so I thought I would incorporate that here.

I also made Sasuke older. I think he's around that age in Boruto so…yeah.

I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I AM SO BUSY! I also wanted to get this out of the way. Sorry for the short lemon. I definitely rushed through it.

 **REVEW PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK!**


End file.
